SevenoftheRing:LandofDreams
by Alethianess
Summary: This is a story that me and my friend thought up, although i wrote this particular story all by myself, it's based on the game Oni. It's rated PG-13 for some mature themes and violence. Please tell me if you think i overrated it cause i don't know!


Note From the Author  
  
When I write, I usually write straight from my mind. And usually the next day, when I look over it, I think it's stupid and throw it out. I might not get far but I suppose I will get somewhere. It's better than writing crappy and sappy Harry Potter(even though I love the books to bits, I can't seem to write any good stories) that is going nowhere, no offense to one of my friends who might have something going on with her writing. So here I go off on a Seven of the Ring adventure...Of course, it takes a little time to think of a plot...Off I go...Up, up and away????....Abracadabra?? Oh what the heck, here I go on another sappy, pointless story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Angela couldn't believe her surroundings. She was in a gold palace with a throne made of pure gold. There was Chimmy, sitting on the throne, with a gold crown on his head filled with diamonds, rubies, peridots, emeralds and other delicacies that Angela couldn't name.   
  
There was Chimmy, with a big smile on his face that Angela wanted to punch. He looked like and idiot with it on, then Angela remembered that Chimmy was an idiot. Next to Chimmy was the most beautiful girl Angela had ever seen, and Angela hated her for it.   
  
Marissa had long, silky brown hair and deep blue eyes. She had long eyelashes and long perfect fingernails. Not to mention a nice figure. She was wearing a red tank top that ties around the neck with the words "Angel" written across the chest; and faded blue jeans. On her head was a crown similar to Chimmy's crown but made for a queen instead of a king. Angela felt inferior in womanhood. She looked at herself. Angela had a figure but a ways to go until she went anywhere near Marissa. Angela had short, wavy blonde hair that was beautiful in it's own way and she had pretty blue eyes with green streaks in them. But she wasn't pretty enough for Chimmy. Which, by the way, was stupid because looks don't matter in a relationship.  
  
But I must admit, Angela said to herself, looks do help.  
  
" Yes, they do," said Chimmy from his throne.  
  
Great, now they can read my thoughts.  
  
"Yes, we can. This is your dream you know."  
  
"Then why are you two in it?"  
  
Angela required of Marissa. She hadn't talked yet.  
  
"I'm the king of your dreams, of course."  
  
"And so is Marissa the queen of my nightmare?"  
  
Marissa nodded.  
  
"Do you what the word "sarcasm" means?"  
  
Marissa shook her head.  
  
" Then where am I, in a dream or in a nightmare?" Angela asked.  
  
"You, Angela, are in neither. You are in the place in between, which we simply like to call The Place, or The Castle. Few people make it here, but your not like most people, are you Angela?"  
  
"No, I'm not, but I've found out different is good. I like having super powers and I like even more having people doing bad things because then I have a purpose, but that does not mean that I am a bad person, Chimmy. And I am definitely not too busy to have a relationship." Angela said with spite.That should put him in his place.  
  
" And why won't Marissa talk?" Angela added.  
  
" She's saving it for tonight."  
  
" What? Does she scream when she has sex?"  
  
* * *  
  
Lena knew she was in a dream, but it seemed so real. She was in an apartment and in the bedroom. It had light blue walls, two windows, a queen bed, a rocking chair, a TV, two dressers and a night table with a lamp and an alarm clock. The door to the apartment opened and in stepped Mukade.  
  
Great. Now I'm dreaming of Mukade! Or is Mukade invading my dream?  
  
"I'm invading it, but you let me in. Why did you think there were two dressers but one bed?"  
  
" I don't know , I only got here just now."  
  
"You do know that I read you mind right?"  
  
" Of course, everyone can read each other's minds when in dreams."  
  
When did you learn so much about dreams?  
  
"When I was on earth before I came here I was interested about dreams. But I don't like talking with minds, it's creepy sometimes."  
  
"Fine. What else do you know about dreams?"  
  
"I know that when someone invades a dream," Lena said staring at Mukade, "you can't escape it. And when there are two people having the same dream that doesn't mean that one person won't be hurt in a dream, they would end up the same way in real life."  
  
Lena lifted her fists in front of her face.  
  
"Care for me to demonstrate?"  
  
" I'd rather you not," Mukade replied.  
  
* * *   
  
Chimmy glared at Angela  
  
"How dare you say that. Guards, arrest her."  
  
Angela turned around and bolted past the two statues, through the gold doors and down a long hallway with red carpeting and golden walls. There were no doors in sight and she could hear Chimmy's guards catching up. She ran even though she had no breath and a cramp the size of the Mississippi river. She saw a golden door at the end of the hallway that was camouflaged with the gold wall. She had to stop. The guards were gaining quickly on Angela, their shadows loomed in front of her. They looked strong and harmful. Angela remembered Lena saying once that if you were physically hurt in a dream than you might be hurt physically in real life. Angela didn't want to stick around to prove the theory and started to run even faster towards the door. She put her arms in front of her so she could break through the door. Angela guessed that she would be through the door in three..two..one. The wall disappeared and Angela stumbled through it, barely catching herself before she tripped.  
  
The door became solid again in the nick of time, Angela could hear the two guards crashing into the wall. Angela could barely control her laughter. After her laughing fit was over she looked around the new dream she was in. She knew that it was a dream because no place like this could EVER exist. She was in an apartment suite, and it seemed to have three rooms. She was in the biggest of the three rooms and it was a kitchen/den room. The counters were solid black on top and white on bottom. There was a white refrigerator, stove and oven. Then there was a peninsula to the side, like a bar. The peninsula acted like a divisor because when you get to the other side you are in the den. There were two blue armchairs facing each other, a red love-seat and pink walls. Across from the love seat was a fire place. Angela saw through a door crack a queen bed and a huge TV.  
  
"Lena would like this, the person has good taste." Angela whispered to herself. She could hear people talking sometimes silent , sometimes out loud.  
  
I hope I'm not invading anything, Angela thought to herself.  
  
" You are," Lena stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
" Lena! This is YOUR dream? I KNEW you would've liked this place, wait a minute, who were you talk....."  
  
Mukade stepped out stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
" ing too. Oh my gosh. YOU dream of MUKADE? Ewww. I mean no offense, but Mukade?"  
  
" I DON'T dream of Mukade. HE invaded my dream, there's a difference."  
  
" Yes, buy YOU let me in the dream." Mukade insisted.  
  
" I didn't know that it was you. If I did you wouldn't stand a chance of getting in here." Lena repeated for about the zillionth time. "Will you please get out of my dream?"  
  
" No," was Mukade's short answer.  
  
"Ugh," Lena sighed.  
  
" Your mind is really weak tonight you let two people in without wanting them to." Mukade said.  
  
" For your information I knew Angela was coming, and I knew she was in trouble," Lena met Angela's eye. Angela could tell that Lena was expecting a story. Angela told them openly everything that had happened in her dream, except the part where she dissed Marissa saving it for later when she was alone with Lena.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Wow," Lena said.  
  
"Yeah, what she said," Mukade said, amazed.  
  
For the first time Angela realized that Mukade was out of his ninja suit. Angela looked at him. He was wearing a white T-shirt and gray baggy pants. It was like a jogging suit. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and he was hot. You could see his muscles through his shirt and he had the perfect smile.  
  
What am I THINKING? Mukade, hot? Never in a million years!  
  
" Thank you for that comment, it really raised my self esteem," Mukade said.  
  
Sorry, but it's true.   
  
From across the room the door opened. All three faces turned toward the third door, where Eva came in stumbling and of short breath.  
  
" Eva!!! What are you doing here?" asked Lena.  
  
" I didn't mean to barge in or anything, by the way, what's going on here? Why is Mukade in a dream?"  
  
"Well you kind of did barge in but it's okay. And I am in the dream because I happened to barge in too. Actually this is Lena's dream with the rest of us barging in. So make yourself comfortable and tell us how you got here."  
  
"Well," started Eva, " I was in Pyle, my old Middle School on earth, and I saw Konoko walk out on the field. I followed her out but she disappeared. Then came in..... Karly!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Karly was Eva's ex-boyfriend. He left but didn't come back for a while. We hadn't seen him on earth though some people on Oni had been mentioning him. They thought that it was a different Karly, but now Angela, Lena, Eva and Mukade were sure that this was the ex-boyfriend Karly.  
  
What did he say?  
  
He said that he had been waiting for me to come back to Pyle for a long time. That he had been waiting there for me, trapped in a memory. He told me that he was in Oni, our world but he couldn't find us. He asked me to tell him where we were since he wanted to talk to me face to face. I said no and he got mad. I started to run cause he was growing big and red, just like when we where going out and he got angry with me. But this time he swelled and grew big muscles and all. So I ran for my life.. and I went inside the gym. But it wasn't the gym. It was somewhere else. Like a garden and there was this blue door on the other side. I didn't care so I just ran through it and came here.  
  
Do you think that he was going to hurt you?  
  
Yeah. I know that he wouldn't do that in real life but do you think he might of thought that it didn't matter in dream land?  
  
Oh sorry, can you repeat that thing? I wasn't listening.  
  
I KNOW he knew the rules cause while he was running after me he said that he was going to hurt me when he got my hands on me and he hoped I would feel the pain when I woke up.  
  
Jeez. Karly seems to have problem now. No thanks to Muro.  
  
Mukade chuckled.  
  
Remember that time when he tried to kill you guys?  
  
Which time?  
  
I'm not sure.. which one are you thinking of?  
  
The only thing I'm thinking of is how I'm going to kick your butt when we wake.  
  
Mukade laughed again even harder. He was bending over so he wouldn't fall down.  
  
Your NOT going to wake up. Don't you get it? Some evil thing is bringing you all together in one dream because he or she wants to defeat you. I just came here to help you guys. So where do you suppose we should start? Lena's dream, Angela's dream or Eva's dream?  
  
Chapter 2 


End file.
